


The Blue and White Seashell

by Medicore



Series: Hamliza Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Beaches, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Ocean, Romance, Seashells, Sweet, Water, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore
Summary: Eliza wants to find a seashell for her husband.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamliza Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793
Kudos: 13





	The Blue and White Seashell

Alexander loved the beach. He talked about it constantly, and loved everything that had to do with it, from the soft and hot sand that got stuck between your toes and clinged to your body once it was wet with the lovely ocean that people frolicked around in. He loved it all, Eliza knew that. 

Eliza also knew that he had a strong fondness for seashells. From conch shells to snail shells to flat ones, he loved them all and even had a little collection of his own that he liked to gather each time he went to the beach. 

Recently, Alexander had been looking to find a seashell, one he declared special. It was a blue and white one, he had explained to her one time, and he had been looking for one for quite some time. He complained that he just couldn’t find it and even though Eliza had offered alternates like, “Just buy one” he said that it just wouldn’t do. He wanted a real one that he didn’t have to pay more because why should he have to pay for the beauties of nature? 

Eliza was at the beach with him again. Alexander had wanted to go searching for seashells but Eliza had convinced him to spend a while playing with Philip in the ocean before he went off to do that. Now she laid there on her yellow and black blanket, watching as Alexander and Philip splashed each other with the gentle waves. As she lazily flipped through one of her magazines, she came across a page with several seashells on them. How fitting. 

Eliza glanced at Philip’s purple bucket and yellow shovel to match and picked them up. Maybe she could go looking for shells for her husband. Even though she didn’t completely know what she was doing, she figured it wouldn’t be that hard to find a couple shells. She got off the blanket and stood up, tucking her magazine under the picnic bin, before wading into the shallow side of the water, away from other people. She dug in some common places, hoping that she could find some shells. Despite not knowing what she was doing, she found a couple shells. They weren’t the ones her dear Alexander wanted, unfortunately. Still, she put those ones in the bucket and carried on her way. 

Eliza decided to wade into more uncommon areas, places that had less footprints of people that had come to the area before. The wet sand squelched underneath her feet as she dug. She found several more seashells until there it was, seemingly sparkling under the sand. Eliza gasped and picked it up, rubbing off the wet sand with her thumb. The blue and white seashell. It was so… beautiful!   
She stared at it with awe for a few moments before closing her hand around it, forming a gentle fist. With the bucket starting to get heavy and with the special seashell, Eliza made her way back to her little family. 

A wet Philip and Alexander ran out of the ocean upon seeing Eliza, rushing up to her to give her a hug. “Mama!” Philip cried, tugging on the basket she held. Eliza laughed and ruffled her son’s hair before turning to her husband. 

“Betsey, where did you go?” Alexander tilted his head.

Eliza’s lips curled into a smile as she looked into her husband's dark brown eyes. “I got you something.”

Her husband’s eyes twinkled and he broke a grin. “Ooh, you got me a gift? What could it possibly be?” he asked, nudging the bucket with the seashells in it with his knee with sand splattered on it. Eliza chuckled and gave him the bucket as he kissed her forehead. 

The family sat on their yellow and black blanket and Alexander spilled the contents of the bucket out onto it. Philip started playing with his bucket and shovel, taking some of the common seashells to play with them. 

Eliza watched as Alexander sorted through the seashells, how he smiled at them all and gave them a little kiss before setting them down for Philip to snatch. Every once in a while, Alexander would whisper a sentence on how interesting some of the shells were and that there were only a few he most likely hadn’t seen before. Once he was done sorting through all of them, he sat back and stared at them all. The expression on his face was easy for her to read.

“You were hoping to find that special seashell of yours,” Eliza spoke, staring at him. He smiled up at her and said, “Yeah, I was. But these ones are nice as well. Thank you, my love.”

A grin crept onto Eliza’s face as she brought forth her closed hand, the knuckles white as she had been holding this shell tightly but with care, making sure it didn't get damaged or lost. Alexander took her hand and, not understanding what she was doing, brought it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back.

Eliza giggled. “No, silly, open it up. There’s another gift that I think you'll enjoy.”

Alexander gave Eliza a confused glance before opening up her grasp, revealing that blue and white seashell. Alexander gasped upon the sight of it and snatched it up, rubbing the surface with his thumb. 

“It’s beautiful, just like you,” Alexander murmured. “Thank you, my dear Betsey.”

Eliza gave him a hug and laughed when her husband began kissing her face, repeating the phrase, “Thank you” over and over.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Eliza. And the seashell.”


End file.
